


Dear Agony

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Everything about Sam is just so wonderful.  So when Sam gives Dean a blow job, there's absolutely no disappointment on Dean's side.





	Dear Agony

Dean loves Sam Winchester. That's all there really is to it. Their relationship is unique and special, and Sam is perfect. Everything about Sam is just so wonderful. So when Sam gives Dean a blow job, there's absolutely no disappointment on Dean's side. 

This amazing long haired moose is giving him a special gift, one he can barely get the words out to thank him for. 

One day, while Sam literally blows his mind, Dean randomly runs his fingers through Sam’s hair, it's like a light switch turned on in Dean’s brain. A full bodied shiver runs through him, making Sam’s eyes flash to his. Dean moans loudly, cock bucking in Sam’s mouth.

Dean buries his hands in those silky smooth locks, when suddenly, he becomes aware of some harsh vibrations on his cock. 

He looks down, seeing Sam’s eyes are closed, before he realizes Sam actually just moaned. Dean combs through Sam’s hair slowly as Sam sucks harder, flicking his tongue under the vein by the head. 

Dean moans louder, balling up Sam’s hair is his fists. 

The response from Sam is almost immediate. His whole body shudders as he opens his mouth to moan, and Dean takes the opportunity to pull on Sam’s hair just a little, moving Sam’s head to control the pace.

Dean feels the cool silkiness of Sam's hair, fingertips feeling the heat from Sam’s scalp, making his cock jump in the air right in front of Sam’s gaping mouth. 

Sam whimpers, but manages to hold still, eyes begging for more. Dean pulls Sam back onto his cock, but lets go of the hair, and Sam goes back to sucking and flicking alternatively.

Dean's in complete heaven with that hot wet mouth on his cock, letting Sam go on like that for a bit, until he feels his balls drawing up. 

Dean takes one hand to run his fingers through Sam’s hair slowly, until he reaches the back of Sam’s head, and he grabs a handful of hair to pull Sam off his cock, bouncing and dripping spit.

Sam feels Dean shiver from how hard he is, Sam’s eyes full of amusement. Sam knows exactly what feeling his hair is doing to Dean, and he loves every minute of it. 

Dean’s arm shakes as he holds Sam off his cock, trying to pull himself back from the edge of orgasm. Sam sticks out his tongue to flick the tip of Deans cock, making Dean pull him back on, making Sam take all of it down to the root. Sam’s eyes widen, but truthfully, he's been waiting for this since they started. 

Dean pulls Sam back a little, letting him catch his breath for a moment before pulling him all the way back down again. Dean lets go of Sam's measy hair for a moment, and Sam stays put before he's pulled back off Dean’s cock again, just to lean in further to suck on his balls one at a time as Dean’s bucks and smacks him right in the face. Sam grins as he watches Dean fall apart, feeling Dean's orgasm building. 

Dean waits a moment or two, then when Sam goes back to bobbing on his cock, Dean can’t help but stroke his hair again. He can't help it, it's so soft, Dean's actually distracted enough by it to hold off his orgasm a little longer. When he realizes he can’t anymore, he uses both hands to grab Sam’s hair firmly, almost face fucking Sam. 

Sam moans non stop, his own throbbing cock bobbing as his own orgasm gets closer. Dean groans and pulls Sam all the way off as his orgasm hits. 

He yells out, "Sam!" as he sprays warm cum on Sam’s face, mouth and even his soft silky hair. 

Sam bucks and cries out as he actually comes untouched on the floor. When Dean's so fucking sexy like this, how could he not?

Turns out pulling Sam's hair is a kink for both of them. Win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and gif come from this very well put together video: https://youtu.be/-67T8u4koJc


End file.
